Kindergarten Kronicles
by InuYashaDiva15
Summary: This is a story about the InuYasha Characters children. This story is kinda like a introduction to my other story that i wlll be posting, The Later Years. This is Kindergarten Kronicles a funny collection of the times before the my OCs were in highskool
1. First Day

I don't inuyasha or any of the other inuyasha characters, BUT all the others are MINE

* * *

The Kindergarten Kronicles

Ep1

Raiomi's First Day of School

InuYasha and Kagome just arrived at school with their first "son" Raiomi. It's his first day of school and he doesn't want to go.

"Mommy I don't wanna go!" he wined

"Why not?" Kagome asked

"Because I wanna play Wii!" he shouted at her

"Don't pressure the kid to go." InuYasha said trying to end the argument

Raiomi cheered in agreement, "YEAH!"

"See I didn't go to school and I turned out just fine." InuYasha said proudly standing up

Raiomi and Kagome, "…" stayed silent

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy! I'll see you later" and he ran into the school.

InuYasha looked confused, "what changed his mind so suddenly?"

Kagome sighed, "Maybe you standing there so proud with your fly open might have done the trick."

InuYasha blushed, 10 shades of red, "so I'm proud of it!" he said trying to avoid looking more like a dope.

Kagome shook her head, "Lets go before you embarrass yourself some more" and they began to leave but not before InuYasha was spotted by Sesshomaru.

"Hey, haynou your flies open." Sesshomaru smirked and led his son into the school as well.

* * *

A/N this chappy isn't that wonderful but the next one is one of my fav's!  
Review and tell me what i can do to improve this chappy!  
and if you wanna see what my characters look like go to my page and click my DA link!  
-Till next time InuDiva OUT- 


	2. New Student

You all know i don't own Inu-Kun so enjoy! and i also don't own shihaisha, he belongs to one of my friends.

* * *

The Kindergarten Kronicles

Ep 2

New Student

School has been in session for 2 months now and the teacher Miss. Ola Mary Frances Germaine or Miss. OMFG has a surprise for the students in her class.

Miss. OMFG walks into class and greets her students, "Hello Everyone"

All of her students respond "Bonjour Sensei, Como esta usted?"

The teach is in shock, these are kindergarteners and they are speaking three different languages at one time! "Wow, okay students we have a new student joining us. His name is Shihaisha-no-Sessho, or just Shihaisha."

Shihaisha looks at her like she's about to die. "Hey, that's up to my disgression what they call me!"

Ms. OMFG looks at him, "okay" she says sarcastically, and rolls her eyes. 'Snot nosed little brat' she thought.

Shihaisha reading her mind shoots her a dirty look, you know one like 'I dare you to say that out loud'

Ms. OMFG realizing her mind was just read decides to change the subject, "Okay" she said in a shaky voice, "why don't you sit with them?" she pointed to a table with two boys and one girl.

Shihaisha looked disgusted, "haynous and humans…no" he says in a serious tone.

Ms. OMFG then points to Raiomi, "how about him?"

Shiahisha's eye twitches, "hell no!"

Ms. OMFG has had it up to here with him, and she yells, "WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOUNG MAN!"

Shihaisha's god complex takes over "who do you think you are?" he hisses, not liking being yelled at by a human he begins to plot to kill her by letting his Youkai take over and slice her into a million pieces.

Everyone in the classroom can feel his power emanating from his body, and there in awe, "wow what great power for just a kindergartener…" They all say.

Shihaisha stops changing not wanting to miss a chance to gloat, "What do you expect, my father is Lord Sesshomaru Emperor of Japan!" he states proudly.

Malus a boy sitting at one of the tables in the back is getting pissed off, "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Shihaisha whirls around to see who just challenged him, "WHAT?!"

Malus not scared of the boy begins to yell back, "Get over yourself and sit somewhere! Listening to you gloat is like listening to Raiomi talk about how he was born in with the Shikon-no-tama in his chest, it's a pain in the ass now sit the fuck down so we can start class!"

All of the girls in their kindergarten class now has a crush on Shihaisha, "you can sit with us if you want." They all say with anime hearts in their eyes.

Malus pissed because his dad didn't pay 3,000 dollars a week for his son to go to school here for it to be ruined by a kindergarten player ends it, "Screw it! Come here!" and he grabs Shihaisha by the collar of his shirt and drags him back to his seat, "you sit here and shut up! Sensei you start class right now!"

Ms. OMFG is speechless until she gets a death glare from Malus, "uh, okay class let's start with our ABC's…A B C D E F G H I J K..."

* * *

A/N: See i told you this one is better! alright leave me a review and tell me what you think and i'll reply back unless i'm killed soon or something...  
also tell me what you think about Shihaisha-no-Sessho so i can tell mi amiga! I love Malus he's one of my fav's!!! okay i'm done! Gracias  
-Until next time InuDiva OUT- 


	3. Cousins

I don't own InuYasha...but if i did, oh man. Shihaisha is back and will be a reg charater...

* * *

Kindergarten Kronicles

Ep 3

Since Shihaisha is, new Ms. OMFG is trying helping him make some friends.

"Since your new Shihaisha, why don't you meet some new people?" And she walks him over to Raiomi, "here this is Raiomi, his father is, InuYasha." Ms. OMFG blushed, as she thought about InuYasha naked…

Raiomi looked up from where he was to see his teacher in a daze, he sighed, "well she's gone. Well who's your dad, since you know who mine is?"

Shihaisha gave him this are you stupid look, "didn't you hear me gloating in the last chapter?!"

Raiomi Yawned, "No, I was sleep, she just didn't mention it."

Shihaisha narrowed his eyes, "oh, well my father is Lord Sesshomaru."

Raiomi's eyes widened, "wait that makes you my cousin…"

Shihaisha shrugged, "so big deal"

Raiomi gave him an are you stupid look, "that means your father hates my father with a dying passion"

Shihaisha finally realizing what's going on says, "Well then, we should follow suit…after you" he bows

Raiomi bows, "thank you, my good…haynou." Raiomi spat out the last part, and Shihaisha gives him a dirty look, no one has called him haynou in years…

Shihaisha turns to face Raiomi, "what did you just call me?"

"I'm sorry did your hair get in your ears I called you haynou" he said darkly

"Watch it," Shihaisha growls.

"Why you and Malibu Barbie gonna do somethin' bout it?" Raiomi teased.

"What did you just call my father?" Shihaisha says getting angrier by the second

"Your father looks like a bishe on a good day!" Raiomi heckled

"At least my father doesn't stand in the parking lot with his fly down" he said slyly, "and didn't your daddy go after a dead person for over 50 years before he met your mother?"

Raiomi growled, "touché"

"I'm bored, wanna get a juice box?" Shihaisha said changing the subject

Raiomi's mouth hung open…"what?" he said questioningly, not sure if what he heard was right.

"Ok, I'll say it slow this time…wanna…get…a ….juice…box…."he sarcastically said

Raiomi coming back to life, "uh, sure my fav's green apple, what's yours?"

'Green with envy,' Shihaisha thought to himself, "really, mine is banana"

'…whoa this kids a little light in the loafers,' Raiomi thought to himself, "cool" he said, but Shihaisha was to busy laughing at their teacher, who was still drooling over InuYasha, to read his mind, or notice…

* * *

ok that's chappy 3!!! YEAH!!!  
review and tell me what you think  
-Till next time InuDiva OUT- 


	4. Malus' new power

Yo no estoy el duena de InuYasha, for all of you non spanish speakers I am not the owner of InuYasha...TT...but thats ok cuz I do own Kindergarten Kronicles!!! YEAH!!!

* * *

Kindergarten Kronicles

Ep 4

Malus' New Power

Ms. OMFG looks up from her work, "Okay students it's allergy season. Make sure you bring in a tissue box for class." She looks back down and realizes that she left a room full of kindergarteners with nothing to do, "Get started on your homework students."

Malus sneezes, "achoo, teacher I need a tissue."

Ms. OMFG doesn't look up, "um…ok I found one for you."

Malus looks down, "and new homework."

Ms. OMFG looks around for a new adding sheet for Malus, "ok"

Malus looks at his hands, "and a new pencil"

Ms. OMFG is looking for a pencil too, now, "OK, ANYTHING ELSE! ... Why do you need all of these things!" she says while looking for a pencil.

Malus looks at her with a smile on his face, "because…when I sneezed fire came out and burned every thing."

Ms. OMFG looks up from her desk to see the whole back half of her classroom in flames, and she passes out…

Malus looks at her, and then to Raiomi, "Do you think I should tell her what happened to the chair when I pooted."

Raiomi looks at the molten metal chair on the ground, then back to Malus, "Uh, no"

Ten minutes later Ms. OMFG wakes up to see the back half of her class burned to a crisp and 25 little kindergarteners working on their homework, acting like it never happened. She rubs her head, "um, how long was I out…looks like ten minutes." She gets up and walks over to Malus.

He looks up at her, "Yes?" he says politely.

She is about to scold him about controlling his powers, when she sees the molten chair on the floor, and again she passes out.

Both boys look at her, and shrug their shoulders, "she'll be fine." Raiomi says as he pokes his out cold teacher with a stick. "Hey are you listening to me!" he yells at Malus.

"Nope…I'm roasting marshmallows," he says as he holds them in his hands and they get golden brown.

"Sweet!!! I'll get the chocolate." Raiomi runs over to his teachers desk and raids her "NOT NOW!" drawer and pulls out 3 bags of chocolate. "Wait whose gonna get the gram-"

"Three steps ahead of you moron," and Shihaisha pulls out a box of gram crackers and then flicks Raiomi on his ears.

"Where did you get those…" Raiomi growls out.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Then Shihaisha sticks out his tongue at Raiomi.

"Why I ought-"Raiomi starts.

"THEIR DONE!!!" Malus yells, interrupting him, and the three boys enjoy their after noon snack.

* * *

A/N: And in case you haven't figured it out Malus is a fire conjurer, you'll find out who his papa is in the next chappy...  
-Till next time InuDiva OUT- 


	5. Malus' new power 2

I don't own inuyasha...yea, yea, we all know that...gosh!  
This chappy is, oh just read it...  
OH!!! and a special thanx to my reviewers without you I would have no reason to update so...YOU ROCK!!!!

* * *

Kindergarten Kronicles 

Ep 5

Malus' new power 2

After Ms. OMFG finally got up, she decided it was time to call Malus' mom and dad in for a parent teacher conference in her room.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Taka please come in after school we need to speak about your son," she said into the phone. She then walked over to Malus to tell him not to leave right after class.

"Malus when the parents arrive to get their kids you will wait behind." She said and then walked away.

Malus was in shock, "Why do only I have to stay?" he asked Raiomi.

"Cuz your parents don't love you and their sending you to live with her to TRAIN you." He said in a mocking tone.

Malus didn't read he was joking and took it for serious, and started to cry, "they don't love me anymore…why not?"

"Dude I was ju-"Raiomi started but was cut off.

"I hate them the bastards!" Malus was on fire; literally, he had let his firepower go and was attacking the rest of the classroom, "those bastards!!!"

Raiomi shrunk back in fear at what he had just done, "OMFG…"

"Yes?" she said looking up from her work, only to find the rest of her kindergarten classroom in flames, "Aw man…" she said accessing the situation. " I hate it when my kindergarteners have temper tantrums! Because I'm the one who has to clean up afterwards!"

The rest of the class just stood there watching as their classroom went up in flames, they all laughed at Ms. OMFG. She was trying to calm Malus and tell him it's ok and that his parents love him, but Malus wouldn't listen, he was pissed.

This kept on for 30 minutes until school was over and Malus' father showed up with his mother…Princess Abi.

"Son, what are you doing?!" yelled Abi.

Malus turned around and faced his mother, "what do you care you were going to send me to live with Ms. OMFG!!!"

Abi looked confused, "what? We weren't going to send you to live with that." She pointed to his teacher.

"THAT!!! I DO HAVE A NAME!!!" Yelled Ms. OMFG.

"I don't care all we do is pay you to teach our son. I don't need to know your name…" Abi said hissing.

His father raised an eyebrow at this, 'what is she getting mad for?' he thought to himself…but as always a little boy who can't keep to himself read his mind.

"Maybe she's pissed cuz she knows Ms. OMFG is getting 'it' better than her…" Shihaisha said with a smirk on his face.

Malus' father got a deadly tone and looked down on Shihaisha, "Watch what you say young man I could make your life a living hell…"

Shihaisha gulps and backs away from the man sensing that he isn't messing around. Malus looked as his father when he heard his tone, and tried to get away knowing that it wasn't going to be a fun ride home. Alas, he couldn't get away he tripped on one of the chairs he had melted, "aw man…"

"You little punk trying to get away." Raiomi teased Malus.

"Ay, shut up and help me up!" he demanded

Raiomi helped Malus up and pushed him towards his father. "You're going to have to deal with him weather you want to or not."

Malus sighed, "I know," and he walked up to his father, "father…"

"Malus', why has she called us here? I know you know." His father asked, but more demanded.

"I-"he began.

"YOUR DEMON OF A SON BURNED MY ROOM TO A CRISP!" Ms. OMFG yelled.

There was a long silent pause, and no one dared to move…

"What did you just say?" he demanded.

"I-I c-called y-your son a-a demon." Ms. OMFG stuttered out.

He had a hint of rage in his eyes as he stalked up to her, looked her straight in the eye, and said…"thank you." Then hugged her.

Everybody's mouth hung open

"WHAT!!!" yelled Abi, "she just insulted our son, and you want to say thank you!"

"I don't see how being called what you are, is an insult, I mean you're a total bitch but you don't take offense to that do you?" he said as innocently as a demon could.

Raiomi, Malus, and Shihaisha started laughing uncontrollably, and just kept laughing until they could not breathe.

"Hey we got off on the wrong foot. Let me introduce myself. I am Naraku Taka and this is my 'lovely' wife Abi."

* * *

Alright thats another chapter...my longest one yet just to tell you who Malus' dad was.  
Review! tell me if you like it! The next chappy has a twist on it... I'm not telling you what:p  
-Till next time InuDiva OUT- 


	6. Stormy Nights

I don't own InuYasha, but I do love him! ok, this chappy has crude humor in it, so grab your brain out of your head and drag it through the gutter cuz your gonna need it nice and gross...this chappy rated **SM** for **S**ick **M**inds!!!

* * *

Kindergarten Kronicles

Ep 6

Stormy Nights

BOOM! Went the thunder! CRACKLE!!! Went the lightning! And "AHHHHHHHH," went the little boy who was terrified of the thunderstorm…

Raiomi ran out of his room and into the hallway separating his parent's room from his. "AHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!" he screamed as he ran down the hallway, "MOMMY! DADDY!" When he got in front of his parents door he knocked, despite the fact that he was about to pee his pants.

Kagome whispered for InuYasha to move over, and then she asked, "Who is it?"

"WHO IT IS!" Raiomi yelled back.

"One sec hunny." She said, then whispered again, "move over InuYasha." Finally, she told her son to come in. she looked at him, "were you scared?"

He gave her a 'No shit Sherlock' look, "Yes, mommy I was sc-... what are you doing in here?"

"Having s-"InuYasha began, but his mouth was covered by Kagome.

"We're playing Doctor." Kagome explained without really telling him what's going on.

Raiomi looked around the room with his big blue eyes, then he narrowed them and got angry, "NO YOUR NOT! YOU'RE LYING TO ME!!!" he yelled as a crack of lighting lit up the room.

Kagome trying to figure out what he's talking about, because she knows he is too young to know about that stuff…right? "What are you talking about?" she asked trying to see if he knew.

"You're playing Cowboys and Indians," Kagome gave him a confused look, "Okay NATIVE AMERICANS! Either way you're lying to me!"

This time InuYasha looked confused, "What are you talking about?" he asked just trying to figure this out.

"Look," Raiomi pointed to InuYasha's side of the bed, "See, Daddy has a tent pitched on his side of the bed."

Both of them could say nothing…

* * *

eh...a short chappy but what ya gonna do?  
so...what do ya think? told ya it was sm for sick minds  
review...you know the drill  
-Till next time InuDiva OUT- 


	7. God Complexes

First, I don't own InuYasha, blah, blah, blah  
Second...HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!  
and **thanks** reviewers for **giving** me your reviews!  
Third, I haven't told you what they look like have I...uh...sry just read this chappy and you'll get an Idea.

* * *

Kindergarten Kronicles

Ep 7

God Complexes

Today was a very special day for Ms. OMFG; she had a surprise for all of her students, especially the terrible trio, as she liked to call Raiomi, Malus, and Shihaisha.

"Students!" she began, "Since your all such a handful I've enlisted some help, to assist me in keeping you under control." She looked straight at Shihaisha.

He looked back, and then pronounced, "YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! I'M THE –"

"Greatest haynou ever! Blah… Blah…" Malus mocked him and rolled his blood red eyes," will you shut up! God you're so annoying!"

Shihaisha stared at him, with an 'I'm gonna kill you' look in his golden eyes, "WHAT! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"I'm Malus, why?" he said standing up from his seat and to size up Shihaisha. Who just realized that Malus was about 6 inches taller than him, he then threw a crayon behind him to get a certain someone's attention, who was snoring quite loudly.

"ZZZzzzz….Huh? What? Who woke me up?" Raiomi said opening up his crystal clear blue eyes.

Shihaisha turned around to face his sleeping cousin. "I woke you up, you sleep way too much."

"Well excuse me for running in on my parents playing cowboys and" he thought about it"…Native Americans!" he finally yelled, "some stuff I just won't go away man…." He shuddered rustling his shoulder length silver hair.

"I don't care what happens in your home! you shouldn't be sleeping! Your snoring wakes up the dead peeps!" Shihaisha told him.

"So, it's better than listening to you talk about yourself, ALL DAY!" Raiomi yelled back.

Malus gave Raiomi the rock, and then faced Shihaisha, "Dude even sleepy agrees with me you are annoying! "

"And besides I'm the greatest there is! YOU ALL WILL BOW TO ME!" Interrupted Raiomi.

Shihaisha and Malus looked at each other and then both raven haired boys…laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, who do you think you are! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Raiomi looked at them both, "I'm Raiomi and I WILL R-"

"Rule us all, blah, blah…right" Malus said sarcastically, "You too! You and Shiahisha should be in a Reality show together! Instead of the 'Simple Life' with Pears and Nicole, how about the 'Youkai Life' with God-complex one and God-complex2."

Raiomi and Shihaisha's dog ears twitched, "What did you just say!" they both yelled, "and its PARIS not PEARS"

"Well she's as smart as a PEAR!" Malus yelled back, almost making his long wavy hair go straight.

The three boys are in an up roar. Start punching and kicking each other, until Ms. OMFG comes over to…TRY…and stop them. Sadly she can't do anything so she gets up and walks back over to her desk to let the boys get their rage out. Raiomi tore down her numbers chart to smack Shihaisha who grabbed a plastic truck and beat the crap out of Raiomi. Then Malus grabbed a chair and threw it at Shihaisha who was beating up Raiomi. Who got up and tripped Shihaisha and proceeded to slap him silly. Either way those three were out of control! The class was cheering them on and Ms. OMFG was just sitting at her desk crying…until.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FOOLS DOING!" yelled a voice that had just entered the classroom.

All three boys stopped fighting and the class shut up to look at their new guest…

Shihaisha's eyes widened and his jaw dropped "B-Brother"

"Uh-Oh" Raiomi and Malus said simultaneously.

* * *

A/N: I hate cliffy's so I'm the next chappy up asap...TODAY!  
YEAH!!! Shihaisha has a bro who I do own...SHAZAAM!  
have a good turkey day! TTFN  
-Til next time InuDiva OUT- 


	8. Teacher Little Helper

I don't own InuYasha...is it just me or is this line getting repetitive  
OK this is kindergarten kronicles 8  
enjoy! ;)

* * *

Kindergarten Kronicles

Ep 8

Teachers Little Helper

Ms. OMFG finally got up from her desk; she turned to her class and introduced their new visitor.

"Class this is Yoru, he will be our new TA." She said with a smile on her face because she saw that Shihaisha's eyes were big globes of disbelief.

Yoru smiled wickedly showing off his fangs, "hey everybody I'm the new teachers assistant, you better behave! Isn't that right Shihaisha?"

Shihaisha lowered his head, "Doom has befallen me."

Malus walked over to him very nicely, "wow, yo, I feel bad for you…psft, no I don't hahahahaha!"

Raiomi slapped Malus in the back of his head; he then pats Shihaisha on his back, "I know how you feel"

Shihaisha had a little hope in his eyes, "Really…how?"

"I felt the same way when I found out YOU, a pre-man-donna with an ego that rivaled your fathers, was coming to my school and that your daddy was Malibu Barbie." Raiomi said with a smile on his face, he thought he was comforting Shihaisha.

Shihaisha rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Wow, that makes me feel soooooo much better." He said that with so much sarcasm it made Ms. OMFG laugh.

Yoru walked over to his younger brother, "Oh, come on Shihaisha-Chan, I can't be that bad." Yoru said knowing dang well that he was the meanest big bro ever!

Shihaisha looked at him and took a step back, "Oh really," he started, "you just called me Shihaisha-Chan, this morning you put raisins in my oatmeal and called it dead rat poop, you switched my lunch with dads so now I have anchovies pizza and artichoke juice for lunch. And last night you switched my shampoo with honey mustard and called me chicken nugget boy until I fell asleep. NOW how can you say you're not that bad?"

Yoru looked at him with an evil smirk, "will at least I haven't started calling you what mom calls you …YET!"

Shihaisha narrowed his eyes, in an attempt to show his bro he wasn't scared and to try and read his mind, "You wouldn't dare!"

Yoru got right up to his pint sized brother and whispered in his ear just loud enough for the whole class to hear but still be a whisper, "oh yes I would…Shishi-chan!"

Shihaisha went completely white and stared into space. Malus waved a hand in his face as he entire class starts rolling on the floor laughing, chanting "SHISHI-CHAN!"

* * *

ok that's it! i hope you love it! cuz i gotta go eat TURKEY!  
-Til next time InuDiva OUT- 


End file.
